My New Life
by romancer15
Summary: Running from an old and forgotten life, a teenager with an incredible, but outcasted, secret starts a new life with a new family, and a first love. Rated T.OC but with reference to main characters from movie.
1. The Chase

**Okay this is my first FanFic so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chp.1**

"I've got to keep moving! If they catch me who knows what they'll do to me." I say running through some mysterious forest, not knowing what country or continent I was even on. I stop to rest and think what has happened over the past few days.

The only thing that I can remember is walking home from school one day and just falling to the ground as I pass out. Suddenly I hear and smell something strange. A squad of the soldiers that have been chasing me since I escaped the compound has caught up to my position. Just as they are getting close to where I am a twig snaps about twenty feet to my right and instead they go to investigate the source of the sound. As the soldier in front of the bush that I am hiding in, turns to go to investigate the sound I grab him and knock him out.

I sneak away from where I was and apparently they hadn't noticed their missing comrade, as always they never do notice for some reason. Slowly walking away, then as I am breaking into a run they discover their comrade and they notice the trail I made escaping. As they are chasing me they start shooting at me, with bullets whizzing by I come to a river that seems to go on for a good distance. I start running along the bank of the river, with the soldiers on my tail I start to hear a loud roaring sound, and then I see it. An enormous waterfall that drops down at least a hundred feet, but then again I never have been good at estimations. With the soldiers drawing closer with each passing moment I make my move and jump.

As I plummet down to the water the soldiers make their way to the edge of the cliff. The last two things I saw before hitting the water and being knocked out by the impact, was the soldiers walking away, and a beautiful wolf sitting next to the water. Next thing I know I am being slammed into the water, then blackness.

**End the first chapter. Please Read, Review and tell me whether to continue or not. Who is this mysterious person is, and why is he in a wolf den? Find out next chapter.**


	2. Awakenings and Introductions

**Ok so here is chapter 2 so enjoy.**

When I finally woke up I noticed something different about my surroundings, I was in the what seemed to be some sort of a cave, but when I looked around some more I noticed it was more of a den for some sort of animal, and then I found out what kind of animal lived here. As my senses were starting to come back to normal I heard voices off to my right. Standing there about five feet away was a group of wolves, but it seemed more like the entire pack was looking straight at me. The strange thing was I could understand what they were saying. They were talking to the female wolf I saw just before I hit the water. As I lay in the spot they had put me to awaken, I noticed how far back the den went. It must have gone back at least twenty feet into the hill it was set in.

"Are you ok?" said a soft, yet concerned voice off to my right. "Surprisingly, I am." I responded. When I looked at where the voice came from all I saw was a transfixing set of the lightest blue eyes. As I took in more of the body that the eyes were attached to, I saw that it was the same wolf that was sitting by the water where I fell when I was escaping the soldiers.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. "Tell me if I'm coming on too fast, but the most beautiful wolf I ever laid eyes on." I responded "Why thank you." She said the skin under her fur turning a very bright pink color. As I slowly got up I took a little more time to look at her. Aside from her very pink cheeks her face was covered in a white fur, with some strands of her head fur coming down over her left eye. The rest of her body was covered in the same white fur and her body ended with a bushy tail.

"Valerie. Is our guest finally awake?" A voice questioned from the front of the den. As the rest of the pack was going out two wolves were coming in. One wolf had a red coat while his chest was white; the wolf who had spoken looked just liked the wolf that was standing in front of me whom I presumed was Valerie considering she was the only other wolf in the den.

"Yes, mom he did." Valerie replied to her mother. "Well, has he told you his name?" Said the wolf her must have been her father. "No, he's just been staring at me for the past five minutes." She replied. Suddenly trying to remember my name, I just came up blank. "We found these wrapped around your neck." Valerie said holding up my dog tags. "They have the name Blaze on them. Is that your name?" she said. As I took the dog tags from her paw I brushed my hand against her paw, and she had the softest fur I had ever felt. Looking at them carefully I noticed that they did have the name Blazed stamped on them as well as some numbers. "Ugh, yeah that is all I can remember of my name." I said as I put them around my neck. And then I noticed it, I didn't have hands I had paws. Looking over more of my body I noticed that I looked like a wolf. My fur was a jet black on the upper half of my body, while the lower half was a snow white. My tail was also jet black but the tip was white. "Well Blaze, I am Garth, my mate Lilly, and our daughter Valerie. Welcome to the Central Pack." "Well, thank you and nice to meet all of you, but my question is where exactly am I?" I asked. "You're in Jasper Park, Canada." Valerie piped. I sat up and noticed it was probably early morning. "How long have I been out?" I asked "About two days." Lilly replied "You really took a hit when you landed in that water." Garth said. "Well let's go introduce you to the rest of the pack." Garth said motioning for me to follow so I did.


	3. Becoming one of the pack

**Ok third chapter here. We have found out who our mysterious character is but will there be more? Find out now and in later chapters. **

**Here we go****.**

Chp.3

As I was following Garth, Valerie, and Lily down to the center of the valley I took the time to take in more of the area. Leading away from the den were some ledges that seemed to lead to some more dens. Off about twenty feet there were two other wolves approaching us, along with three younger wolves following them.

Whenever they came up beside Garth, and Lily; Valerie and their pups came up beside me. "So you're the newcomer huh?" one of the other pups said to me. "Yeah I already know Valerie, but I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting all of you." "Well I'm Lance; this is my sister Emily, and my younger brother James." Lance said pointing to the other two wolves beside him. "And I will go ahead guess that those two are your parents." I said as I gestured towards the two wolves that were walking besides Garth and Lily. "Yep, and Valerie here is our cousin." Emily piped up "So I'm going to guess that your mom and Lily are sisters. Am I right?" "Yeah, but how'd you know that it was our moms and not our dads?" James asked. "Well for starters I can kind of tell that Garth and your dad are slightly less friendly than Lily and your mom." "By the way what are your parent's names?" "Oh their names are Humphrey and Kate." Lance said as we were coming to the destination that Lily and Garth intended. "Blaze could come up here please." Lily asked very kindly. "Sure."

When I got up next to them they introduced me to Kate and Humphrey. "Nice to meet you, but I already knew your names." "How?" they both said in unison "Lance told me." "Oh so you already met our kids." "Yeah considering I'm brand new here I'm surprised that some people are already accepting me so fast." "The three of them usually get along with other people pretty well and fast." "Ok we're here." Garth said as we arrived at a cliff that was about twenty feet above a small valley.

As Garth started walking towards the edge he told to stay where I was until he told me to come next to him. "Wolves of the Central Pack, as you have heard we do have a new wolf in the pack." Motioning for me, "This is Blaze; we will help him try to remember as much of his memory since he has amnesia." "Thank you and I'm just going to do my best to fit in and do whatever I can to help the pack." As I stopped speaking the pack starting howling and jumping with excitement. "Well I guess you're officially part of the pack now." Valerie said as she walked up and sat down next to me. "I guess I am, aren't I?" "Well, we had better to see if you're going to be an Alpha or an Omega." "What's the difference?" Valerie jumped in answering my question instead of Garth "The Alphas are like the more serious ones, and the leaders; while the Omegas are the funny, peace keepers." "Good job Valerie." "Thanks Dad." As we started back towards Valerie's den I thought about what time it might be. "What time is it?" I accidentally said out loud. "It's lunch time." Valerie told me "Wait, so I missed breakfast?" "Yep, but remember you also missed two other breakfasts, and two lunches and dinners." "So that's why I feel like I haven't eaten in three weeks!" "Yep, and we just killed three caribou this morning." "Great cause I'm starving but is there an eating order?" "Not really." As we arrived at a small rock plateau two caribou were lying on the plateau and the third one was about twenty feet away and looked they had been slightly eaten. "Wow it looks pretty good and I bet it will taste good too since I haven't eaten in two days." "Come on the younger wolves eat over hear." Valerie said as she walked toward the caribou that separated. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that even though I was 15 in human years that only makes me oh about two in wolf years." I thought to myself walking next to Valerie. "So it seems I finally get to eat in practically two days." "Yeah I bet you're really hungry." "Oh yeah!"

About thirty minutes later I was finished eating and I felt like I was going to burst. "Are you full?" "Oh yeah I feel like I'm going to burst." "Really, it feels like you last ate that long ago?" "Hey when you're a guy and you don't eat for a while you eat as much as possible." I said as I licked my muzzle clean of blood.

"Well we could do two things either find a den for you, or we can find out if you're an Alpha or an Omega." Garth said to me "Well I guess we should find out if I'm an Alpha or Omega. But one other thing where will I sleep?" "Hmm. Well I guess you can stay in our den until you find one of your own." I looked over at Valerie to see what she thought I could tell by her reaction that she was both shocked and excited. "C'mon we should probably get started." Garth said motioning for me to come with him.


	4. First Love

**Ok. So here is chapter 4. So I hope you guys like.**

After about six hours of tests Garth was off at a distance thinking and talking to Lily, Kate and Humphrey. Valerie came up next to and sat down "So what do you think I'm going to be?" "Well I really don't know." "Hey how come you looked shocked when your dad said I could stay at your den until I found one?" "Well it's just that he has never let any guys my age in our den." She said as her face started to turn a pinkish color "You know I never did ask you are you an Alpha or an Omega?" "I'm an Omega." "What really makes someone an Alpha or an Omega?" "Well…hmmm… I don't really know you're going to ask my dad."

As we were talking Gath comes over "Well for the first time in Central Pack we have a Beta." "What's that?" Valerie and I asked in unison. "A Beta is someone who is both Alpha and Omega." Lily said coming up beside Garth. "So what you're saying is I'm like a hybrid?" "Yes."

"Well now what?" I asked "Now we train to hunt like an Alpha." Garth replied. "Oh man I can't wait." "Can I watch dad?" Valerie asked "I don't see why not." He replied "Is it alright if I watch you Blaze?" "Hmm a smart, funny, and gorgeous Omega watching me hunt, no problem here" She suddenly started blushing a very bright pink color "Alright you two, Blaze you need to get ready for your hunt, I will howl for you when it's time to get your hunt started; until then you can do whatever you want."

"Did you really mean all what you said back there?" "Which part the funny, smart, or gorgeous part?" I said giving her back a slight brush with my tail when I did she let out a slight yelp of enjoyment. "You liked that huh?" "Maybe I did maybe I didn't who's to say." She said a flirtatiously. "I'm pretty sure you didn't like it, I think you loved it." I said as I again I brushed my tail against her body again but this time against her stomach. This she let more of pleasured moan "I bet you can't catch me." I said as I started running off "Hey where are you going?" she asked running after me "I'm not telling you unless you catch me."

As I was running she slowly catching up to me so kicked it up a notch "I am going to catch you Blaze!" "I don't think you're going to, at least not until I get you to the spot I want you!" We kept running for about another thirty minutes until I found the spot. When I found the spot I quickly found a hiding place, "Blaze, where are you?" She said as she walked right by the bush I was in. Slowly creeping out of the bush I snuck up behind her "Where are you Blaze?" "Try right behind you." I whispered in her ear. I did get something unexpected when she turned around though; our noses were touching "Well it looks like we just can't stay apart huh?" "I guess not." She was an even brighter pink than earlier. She then turned away and looked at where were. "You want to know where we are?" "Mhmm." "Follow me then."

I lead her over to the edge when she looked down she realized it was the cliff I jumped off of. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it?" "Why did you jump off the cliff?" "I was being chased by humans. Now it's my turn to ask you something." "Ok." "What were you doing by the water?" "I was thinking about the future." "What about the future?" "Who I would marry and stuff like that." "Really, do you still think about that 'stuff'?" "Maybe I, but who's to say." Just then I heard a how "That must be dad." "Yeah, I guess it is."

As we started off toward Garth's position I again brushed my tail against her but this time I brought it across her chest and down her back. She let out a pleasured sigh "Race you there." I said as I again started to run off "Hey no fair!" "Oh no it's totally fair." "How do you figure that?" She said as she chased me. "I don't know but it is." As I continued running I saw she was fairly close to catching me so I decided to do something different from our first race. Instead of hiding I stopped dead in my tracks causing her to run into me sending both of us tumbling. When we finally stopped rolling and I came up on top "Well this certainly is interesting isn't it?" I with slight smile "I suggest you get off of me before someone sees us." "Good idea."

We continued on where Garth was without any further flirtations, we got there Garth was sitting on a ledge overlooking a narrow valley Valerie and I went and sat by him. "What took the two of you so long I howled nearly thirty minutes ago?" "We just a little 'caught up' with our surroundings." I replied "There's a lone caribou down in the valley, Valerie and I will stay up here while you complete your hunt." "Yes sir."

With that I found my way into the valley and searched for the caribou. I stalked through the tall grasses and smelled for the caribou "Found you." I followed the smell until I found the caribou. I stalked closer and closer until I was about ten feet away from it. As it edged a little closer I pounced on it and held on until it was dead.

Garth and Valerie were soon next to me "Good kill Blaze, especially for your first hunt." "Thank you sir." "It seems there isn't anything I really need to teach you Blaze." "So now what?" "Now we take your kill back to the pack to in order to show them that you will be a tremendous help."

As we headed back to the valley Lance, Emily, and James came up beside us. While James and Lance helped me drag my caribou back I overheard a conversation that Valerie and Emily were having. "Did Blaze kill that caribou all by himself?" "Yeah he did and in the shortest time ever that I know of." "What do you think of Blaze, Valerie?" "What do you mean? Like as a friend or as something more?" "Something more." "I've thought about it a little." "Like what?" "I guess really pups, and stuff like that. Why do YOU want to know?" "You know just wondering, cause I can tell you like him." "I do not." "You do so." "Do not" "Yeah you do." "No I don't." "Oh yeah, then why do you ALWAYS blush when you're around him?" "FINE so maybe I DO like him, so what." "Ok that's all I wanted to hear you say."

When we got back to the valley Garth called the pack to where we were. "We have now decided what our new member, Blaze, will be. He is the first Beta in the Central pack and he has completed his first hunt on his own." The entire pack started jumping and howling with excitement except even more than when I first joined the pack.

Afterwards we started eating my first caribou and they let me take first bite of my kill. When I got through eating I walked off a few feet and laid down for a quick little nap. Just as I was falling asleep I felt something warm next to me "Valerie? What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm sleeping with you." "Okay but if we get in trouble you better take the blame cause I didn't push you into anything." "Okay."

As I started nodding off again I felt Valerie snuggling up to me. I finally fell asleep about ten minutes later. _Running, I hear a fright filled scream "Valerie! Nooooo!" I suddenly transformed back into my human state "__**I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" **_

"Blaze, Blaze wake up!" "Ahhh! Valerie are you ok? Are you hurt?" I suddenly go up and quickly went around her making sure she was okay. "What are you talking about, you had a nightmare?" "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm pretty sure." "It just felt so real." "What was it about?' "I don't remember much but I do remember hearing you screaming and then threating someone." I didn't tell her about changing back to a human. "Awww that's so sweet. So you would protect me?' "Okay here's the thing Valerie I think I love you. So yeah I will protect you no matter what." This time her blush was so bright I could have sworn her face was glowing.

"I…I… I love you to Blaze." "Ever since I laid eyes on you I've loved you Valerie. I think you're the most beautiful wolf in the world." "Oh Blaze you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She then tackled me and started vigorously rubbing her nose against mine "Valerie!" We instantly froze we had forgotten that we were still in viewing for the entire pack. "Yeah Dad?" "Is this true? Do you love Blaze?" "Yes, I do love him."

By now the entire pack was looking at what caused the commotion. Then I saw two wolves that looked like Kate and Humphrey but they were older, they were also followed by another wolf that looked a lot like Garth. "What's going on here Garth? Is my grandbaby falling in love?" "Yes Eve she is falling in love and with a very talented wolf." "Well we want to meet this wolf that our granddaughter has fallen for." As Valerie was getting off of me I sat up and looked very slightly to see who all was looking, pretty much the entire pack, but I didn't care I had finally told Valerie the way I really felt.

"Here he is Grandma this is Blaze." "Hello mam." "He's so formal. This is my mate Winston." "And I'm Tony, Garth's father." "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." "So what pack are you from Blaze?" Winston asked me "In all honesty sir I don't know where I even came from." "That's interesting isn't it Eve?" "Yes it is. You know it's getting quite late we should probably let them go home to get some sleep."

As Winston and Tony started walking away Eve stayed behind "Look here young man if you mess around with my granddaughter I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. Do you understand me?" "Y…Yes mam." As she walked away I looked back at Garth with a VERY concerned "Don't worry she did the same thing to me with Lily." 'Okay just wanted to make sure, cause that really freaked me out." "She is right though it is getting late."

As I looked to the sky I notice that the sun was setting "So I'm staying at your den tonight right?" "Yes, but like Eve said don't try anything with my daughter." "Don't worry sir I may not remember much but I do remember that my parents taught not to try anything with girls I'm not married to." "Good. Because I really don't think you want to get on Eve's bad side." "I guess we should start heading home." "Yeah we should, Valerie, Lily let's head home." "Okay dad." "Let's go Garth." "Yeah let's go Blaze." "Okay I'm ready to sleep."

As we were walking back to Valerie's den she stayed close to me the whole way back I decided not to do the whole tail swipe thing with her parents right in front of us. As we kept walking the sun was getting the most beautiful part of the sunset "Isn't it beautiful Blaze?" "Yeah, but you know what I've seen something more beautiful than even a thousand sunsets." "What's that?" "You." She started blushing "Stop it or my face is always going to look like its pink." "Maybe I like pink and think you'd look great with a pink face." "Stop it you big flirt." "Can't help but flirt with such a pretty girl."

Valerie was about to say something but we were discontinued by Lily "Alright you two that's enough." "Yes mam." We both said in unison. When we finally got there the moon was starting to rise. We walked up to the den entrance and as Garth and Lily went inside Valerie and I stayed outside on the ledge. "It sure is beautiful isn't it" "yeah it is." "Valerie, Blaze it's time to go to bed." "Yes mam." "Well I guess we had better go inside." "Yeah I guess so."

And with that we went into the den "Dad can Blaze stay in my room?" "I guess so." As I followed Valerie into her part of the den I then truly noticed how far it went back not twenty feet like I had assumed earlier but probably more like thirty to thirty-five feet. "This place is pretty big." "Yeah it is isn't it? I never really noticed how far back it went."

When we finally got back to her room she went over to specific part of the room and lay down. I decided I would sleep next to her for one I love her and two to make sure that dream doesn't come true. "Goodnight Blaze." "Goodnight Valerie." I was brushing my tail up and down her back before I fell asleep. Dreaming peacefully and with the girl I loved, life was good.

Or so I thought.

**Okay Chapter 4 completed please review.**


	5. Beginning of an Adventure

**So here is chapter 5 read and review please.**

When I woke up the sun was just starting to rise. Valerie was still asleep so I gently got up and slowly walked away avoiding sticks and a couple of bones. I went out onto the ledge and watched the sun come up "Blaze? What are you doing out here?" "Oh. Valerie you're up. I was just watching the sunrise." "How long have you been out here?" "Not even ten minutes." "So what plans do you have for today?" "I don't really have any; I'm just going to come up with it as I go." "What about getting a den?" "Well there is that but that may be just about it." "Well then that means we spend most of our time together." "Yeah spending time with the girl of my dreams greatest plan ever." I said as I smiled at Valerie the sun glistening off of her fur.

"I want to try something Valerie." "What is it?" "How about I just show you." As I reached over I gently pushed back the fur that was covering her left eye. When her other eye was revealed I was in complete shock with the sun causing them to glisten "Wow." "Wow what?" "Y… your eyes they're beautiful." "No they're not." "Don't be modest they're the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." She started blushing and it made her that much more beautiful "Oh please stop I think your beauty is going to kill me." I fell down acting as if I was dead. "Nice acting Blaze but it's time to get up." I decided I'd play with her a little "C'mon Blaze get up." She started nudging me and when she went to nudge me I licked her nose. "You are such a big flirt." "Yeah but I'm your big flirt." We continued to watch the sunrise Valerie leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know we've only been together for like a day but do you ever think of the future?" "Like what of the future." "You know family, marriage…pups." She was twirling the tip of her paw in the dirt "Pups huh? Yeah I have occasionally thought about it. Why, do you want to start a family?" The moment I said this she started blushing a very bright pink "Yeah I do but I think I need to wait until I'm married." "Yeah same here I may not remember much but I do remember my parents telling me to wait to mate until I'm married."

We continued to watch the sunrise in silence and I would occasionally steal a glance of the girl I love. As the sun started rising higher and higher I made my mind up to go look for a den "Well I guess had better get looking for a den." "Oh yeah I almost forgot. C'mon follow me." So I decided to follow and see where she led me.

As she went down the edge of the cliff Garth and Lily came out "Valerie where are you going?" "I'm showing Blaze a den that I found." "Ok but be back before noon." "I will." I continued to follow her along the valley and into the forest. We came to a good sized den after about ten minutes of walking in the forest. As she walked in I looked at the surroundings tall trees, a small clearing about twenty feet away and what sounded like a river nearby. "Blaze come on in and see what it's like." "Ok I'm coming."

When I walked in I took in what I saw. First thing I saw was some grass that hung over the entrance of the den, then the den started to wind back "Where are you Valerie?" "Just keep coming back." I followed the sound of her voice "Dang! Just how far back does this den go?" "Oh I guess about twenty to twenty five feet." I finally found the living area of the den "Wow this place is big. When did you find it?" "Oh a couple of years ago, I was just out here exploring and I found it." "Are you sure no one lives here?" "Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Ok just wanted to make sure. So why didn't you tell anyone else about this place?" "Because I was waiting for the right person to tell." "So I'm Mr. Right huh?" "Yep, you sure are." She said this while looking into my eyes almost making me feel like I was going to melt. "Are you trying to get me to disobey your grandmother, father, and my parents?" "Maybe I am. I'm trying not to though." "_Control Blaze, stay in control."_ I had to scream this in my head. "Ok so now that we have found me a den what do you want to do?" "I don't know. Oh let's go exploring." "Great. But first I think we should tell your parents where we're going." "Ok."

As we made our way back to Valerie's den I made mental notes to get my way back to my new den. "Hey Valerie, can I ask you something?" "Sure. What is it?" "Have you ever dated other guys?" "No." "So, why me?" "Because I knew you were the one." "Really, like as in the one or the one and only one?" "Like the one and only one." I just suddenly stopped to take in what she had just said. "Whoa you seriously like me that much?" I said as I ran to catch up with her. "Yes I do. You really want to know something?" "Sure." She came closer to me and whispered in my ear "I want you to father my pups." And at that I instantly stopped and almost fell down. I stood there with my with my jaw agape she walked off swishing her tail in the air very suggestively.

As I came out of shocked state I trotted up next to her "Do you really mean that?" "Yes. I sure do." "Well right now I think I have about a million different thoughts running through my head." At this she just giggled "Oh really." And with that she just ran off continuing to her den. "Catch me if you can!" "Oh I'll definitely catch you!"

As I chased her I jumped over tree limbs, dodged rocks, and kept my eyes on Valerie. As I was watching her tail swing back and forth the next thing I know I was kissing a tree. "Ah!" "Blaze are you ok?" "Yeah I just ran into a tree that's all." "Oh you poor baby let mommy kiss your boo boos." She started licking my face "Valerie! Stop it!" "Oh don't act like you don't like it." In all honesty I had to admit I did like it. "Don't we need to be getting back to your place, seeing how it's almost noon." The moment I said that her eyes went wide "Oh snap I almost forgot." And with that we were off to get back to Valerie's den.

When we finally got back to her den Garth and Lily were sitting out on the ledge of their den. "There you are." "We thought you had forgotten to be back on time." "I almost did forget, but Blaze reminded me." "Good job Blaze." "Thank you sir." "Valerie I need to talk to you about something." "Ok mom." As Valerie and Lily walked away Garth came over to me "Blaze I think we need to talk too." I knew what was coming by the tone of his voice. "What is it sir?" "Emily came and told us that Valerie has extreme feelings for you, has she told you anything?" "Actually sir she has." I stopped talking trying to figure the right words "Blaze what it is?" "She…she told me that…" "Yes?" "That she wants me to father her pups." I decided to just spit it out and I nervously looking around. Garth had a look of shock on his face "She really told you that and meant it?" "Yes sir I even asked her if she meant it." "This is very interesting. How do you feel about what she said?" "In all truth sir, I'm honored that she would want me to be the father of her pups, but I'm also confused on how to handle it." "Well if she ever tells you something that you want to talk about you can come to me." "Thank you sir and I will." "Well you're free to go." "Ok. And I'll be sure to talk to you if that situation comes up again."

As I was walking off I saw James and some wolves around them so I decided to go see if I could hang out with them. "Hey James what's going on." "Not much really. You want to hang out?" "Sure. Who are your friends?" "This is John, Eli, and Megan, you guys this is Blaze." "As in the new guy Blaze, the guy that Valerie is in love with?" "Word travels that fast huh?" "You had better believe it, if someone is seen doing it, making out, or just sitting together, the whole pack will know within a few hours." "Really?" "Yep that is the way it works around here." "So what do you guys want to do?" "I don't really have any ideas. What about you John?" "I got nothing. Eli?" "Nada. Megan?" "Not one thing." "Well I guess I'll see you guys later." "Ok. Bye Blaze."

I went in search of Valerie passing other wolves along the way and asking if they had seen Valerie "Nope." "Sorry but I haven't" After about ten minutes of walking picked up her scent and decided to see where it led me. As I took in the scent it felt as if she were next to me and I found out that I missed her more than I thought. "Wow I knew that I would miss her but not this much." I continued to follow her scent going through the forest until I came upon a small clearing where she and Lily were still talking, so I decided to stay hidden until they were done talking. "Well Valerie, as I said before you have to be careful with these things. I was the same way with Garth when we were first together but you have to make sure that you don't leave yourself open to a heartbreak." "I know mom I'm trying to control myself but it's so hard when I'm around him I feel like if I'm not close to him I'm going to die." "You really love him that much?" "Yes mom I think he is the only one for me." "Ok. Just be careful and don't mate until you are married to him." "I'll do my best to go against my hormones." "Ok now go find him and go have some fun." "Bye mom." "See you later sweetie."

As she started walking always I slowly started stalking her as she started walking in the forest I decided to get in closer and ever so closer until I was practically next to her and she didn't know it. "Valerie." "Who's there?" She said while quickly turning around "Valerie." "What do you want?" "I WANT YOU VALERIE!" I pounced on her as I said this "Ah!" "Hey baby." I said as I lay on top of her. "BLAZE! YOU JERK!" "Aww come on you know you liked it. Admit it" "So what if I did? You're still a jerk." "But you love me still." "Fine I did like it and yes I do love you." "C'mon let's go exploring." "Ok but first let's go tell my parents to see if it's ok with them." "Ok, let's go." As I got up off of her she decided to lick my chest just before I was completely off her, so in retaliation I decided to lick her back "Mm Blaze please don't stop." "Sorry but I have to, now let's go get your parent's permission to go exploring." "Fine, but when we get married you had better give me the experience of a life time." "Who said we were getting married?" "I did and I know you want to marry me." "Really now who ever said that I'm Blaze the family wolf and not Blaze the lone wolf?" "The wolf that Blaze is in love with that's who says he's a family wolf." "Dang it I forgot about that."

So we started off to Valerie's den yet again. When we got there Garth and Valerie were leaving "Hey where you going Dad?" "It's lunch time we're going to go eat." "Lunch sounds great doesn't it Valerie?" "Yeah it does. There is something we also want to ask you guys." "What is it you guys want to ask?" "Uh can Blaze and I go exploring after lunch?" "I don't know your father and I will talk about it during lunch." "Ok c'mon Blaze let's go get some lunch." "Okay I am pretty hungry."

As we walked to the valley Valerie kept brushing her tail against me so I did the same except I brushed my tail along her side, back and stomach, while she brushed hers against my chest, chin , and face. "Hey you two settle down." Said a voice coming up from behind "Oh hi Uncle Humphrey." "Hello Valerie." He said with a laugh "What are you harassing these two about now? It wasn't too long ago you were having goo-goo eyes over me." "Thank you Kate." "You're welcome Blaze." "Well I… I… dang it you're right." Humphrey hung his head in defeat. I started snickering at his getting in trouble, but my victory snicker didn't last long before I had a paw slapping me in the head "OW, what was that for?" "For laughing at my Uncle that's what it was for." Humphrey started laughing at me, Kate slapped him in the head, then I started laughing at him and Valerie slapped me in the head, this went on about three more rounds before Humphrey and I figured out not to laugh at each other. By the time Kate and Humphrey went up next to Garth and Lily we both had knots the size of a squirrels head and our heads were almost numb.

"I see you're getting acquainted with Valerie's paw today." Emily said "Yeah and I don't think I like it too much." Just before James and Lance could start laughing I quickly gave them "_Don't if you want a slap from Valerie" _kind of look. "So how's your day going so far you guys?" "Pretty good, considering that I'm with the girl I love." As I said this I gave her a little wink "Isn't he so sweet you guys?" "Oh yeah, he's the sweetest." They said this holding back a huge laughter and Valerie shot daggers at them. "I think I hear the guys calling me bye guys." James ran off leaving Lance to fend for himself "Uhh… I have a thing to do." That left only Valerie, Emily and I along with the adults. "So how are things going with your relationship?" "Good. We've only been together for like two days." "Yeah so our relationship is pretty good." Valerie said confirming what I said.

After a few more minutes of walking we finally came to caribou. "C'mon lets go get some food, because I'm starving." "Same here." So we ate. About an hour later we were through and were cleaning ourselves "So, Valerie what do you think your parents will say to our little question?" "I hope they say yes, but I really don't know." "Well how about we go find out?" "Ok, bye Emily." "Bye Valerie, bye Blaze." "Bye Emily, c'mon let's go." We started off towards the adults. We didn't see Garth or Lily but Kate and Humphrey were still around "Have you seen my parents?" "Yeah they said they were going to talk about something and they told us to tell you to meet them at your den." "Thanks Aunt Kate." "You're welcome dear. Oh and dear be sure to keep Blaze in check." "I'll do that." "Bye dear."

As we headed back Valerie was looking at me with this twinkle in her eyes "What are you looking at babe?" "Oh nothing, just hoping my parents let us go adventuring." "Yeah I hope they do to." When we got her den Garth and Lily weren't there yet so we decided to take a quick nap before they got back. "C'mon let's go get in a nap before your parents get back." "Ok, I'm feeling a little tired." We decided to go just inside the den, when I laid down Valerie lay down next to me "I love you Blaze." "I love you too Valerie." After this I started to drift into a deep sleep.

When I woke up something felt different and wrong, I looked around and found what was wrong I wasn't with Valerie; I was in some room strapped to a chair, as if to keep me from resisting something. Then it all started to come back to me I was in the compound I had escaped from earlier. I was fifteen I had lived in Texas but I was kidnapped the year I was to be a sophomore. "Where am I? What do you people want with me?" "Settle down you brat!" "Who do you think you're talking to, huh? I'm not going to do a thing you tell me to do." Before I could continue I received a slap to the face "I told you to settle down." "Ok…ok can I ask something?" "Yes." "Where am I, and what do you want with me?" "You are in a testing facility in Jasper Canada; you are here because of your 'talent'." "My talent?" "Yes, your talent to change into a wolf. We need you to hone this ability so we can use you to eliminate some enemies of ours." "So basically you want me to be a Merc?" "Yes. We will provide you with a new identity, a new set of clothes and a partner." "So you want to just forget about my life, my family, and friends?" "Exactly, you know you're really good at this stuff. We released a report that you were killed in a hit and run accident and replaced you with someone that was imprisoned, changed them to look like you, and had them thrown in front of a car." "Wow so why me?" "Because you're special, you're one in fifty with this ability." "So can I get out of these restraints now?" As if on cue the restraints released. "So what'd you do with my stuff?" "It is in your quarters. If you will follow me now."

As I followed this man I took looked for a way to escape in the future "This is going to be your quarters, you will get to meet the other operatives soon, for now get some sleep." I went in and found my backpack on the bed. My mp3 was still in the pocket I took it out and started listening to it. After a while I fell asleep.

"Blaze, Blaze wake up sweetie, my parents are back." "Huh? How long was I asleep?" "About an hour." I followed Valerie outside "Blaze, Valerie we have made our decision." They decided to torture us a little by building the suspension "We will allow you to go on an adventure but if you can be back in three days, four at the most." "Yay! C'mon Blaze. Bye Mom, by Dad." "Goodbye dear and Blaze you keep her safe." "I will ma'am."

As Valerie and I were leaving, we said goodbye to Kate, Humphrey, James, Lance, and Emily. "Goodbye Blaze, goodbye Valerie." "Goodbye Aunt Kate, bye Uncle Humphrey, bye everyone. Stay safe while we're gone" "You keep Valerie safe ok Blaze." "Ok. I'll be sure to do that goodbye."

And with that we were off on our adventure. "So, Valerie where do you want to go on this adventure of ours?" "I really don't care so long as I'm with you." "Yeah same here, but isn't there a specific place you want to visit?" "The place called United States." "A specific state perhaps?" "The state my Aunt and Uncle went to." "Which state was that?" "Idaho. Wait how did you know about the United States, I thought you lost your memory?" "Well when I was napping I had a dream and some of my memory was restored. I was born in the United States but I lived in a state called Texas, it's down in the southernmost part of the United States; but I don't remember how I got up here." "Really, you just keep getting more mysterious by the minute." As she said this she came up next to me and started rubbing her tail up and down my back and ended up scratching an itch I hadn't been able to reach. When I looked at her she had a mischievous smile she had had only one other time; the time she tried to seduce me. "Valerie, remember what we talked about?" "What was that? I have a tendency to forget things." "About not mating until we're married." "Oh yes I remember, but I'm doing this just to get you calm, cause I've seen your eyes when I do that." "Oh really and what happens when I do this?" I started tickling her stomach with my tail and she first started giggling and then she burst out laughing "Oh I've got you now Valerie." She was on the ground as I tickled, her begging for me to stop "Blaze…Stop it… Please stop…" She said trying to catch her breath "Nope I'm not going to stop until I get tired of it." "Please Blaze…Please stop…I can't breathe." "Fine I'll let you up but if you try to get me I will seriously get you back." "Ok…oh… ok let's get going."

After my little tickle attack, and probably about ten miles out of the Central Pack's borders we came across a cabin. There was a truck with one of those truck campers on it. "C'mon we can hitch a ride in this." "Ok, but are you sure it's safe?" "Get under the truck and I'll check." As Valerie got under the truck I looked in the windows "Coast is clear, come on out." As she came out I used my paw to open the latch on the door "All aboard the hijack express." "Why thank you sir." "Why you're welcome little missy."

As I got in I closed the door behind me and we waited about a half hour before the truck started moving. As the truck started moving along Valerie snuggled up next to me and we fell asleep together.

When I woke up I was back in the compound "I must have been asleep for at least an hour, I guess I had better get up." As I looked around the room I noticed something was different; there was another bag in the room. I slowly got up and for the first time noticed that there was another bed above mine; but there wasn't anyone in the room. There was a knock on the door; it was the man that had talked to me earlier. "Come with me." He demanded very bluntly, deciding not to get on his bad side I did. He led me down multiple corridors until we came to large white door, as he walked up to it revealing a large room with a gigantic dinner table he led me down the table and pulled a chair out for me "Please have a seat, we will be joined by the others shortly." I took the seat and looked around. The wall I was facing was actually either a large aquarium or we were underwater, and it was filled with the most beautiful fish "Is that an aquarium or are we underwater?" "Both actually, that is an aquarium but at the same time we are in a lake." "Fascinating and where did these fish come from?' "All over the world, some even came from your home state." "May I get up and look?" "Certainly." As I got up I noticed a specific fish "You have Texas' largest alligator gar." "Yes I caught him myself." "When did you catch Devil Eye?" "Middle of the night. Why do you think you have not heard about any more sightings of old Devil Eye?" "How long did it take you to get him in?" "It took me three hours to get him to the boat."

I decided to take my seat again and after about thirty minutes of silence the door opened and a boy maybe about two years older than me walked in and sat down toward the end of the table and didn't say a word, in about ten minutes about twenty to thirty more people came in all around my age. It was a deathly silence until one boy decided to break the silence with a joke "What's a sorority girl's favorite wine?" no one answered "Daaadddy I want to go to Mi-ammmi." Then the all the guys burst out laughing while the girls just gave a deadly look at us. "Ok you guys settle down we have a new member of the team." As the man came up to me he put his hand on my shoulder as if he were my father "Meet Matthew Reid." "Hi Matthew I'm Jackson." The boy who made the joke introduced himself and the rest of the group to me. "And our leader is Mr. Ronald."

After the introductions a chef brought out a plethora of food. After we were done eating Mr. Ronald told us that we should go to our rooms to get some rest for the night. As I went to my room I was still feeling slightly depressed about having to forget my life. I was able to get to my room without encountering any of the others, but there was a surprise waiting for me when I go to my room, the door opened to my apparent partner in a towel; only thing was, my partner was a girl. "AH YOU PERVERT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" "Hey settle down girlie I live in here too, who do you think owns that Swiss Army backpack?" I said as I was dodging multiple items. "Oh sorry but could you wait until I get dressed?" "Sure no problem at all just don't throw anything else at me." I waited for about thirty minutes and I knocked on the door "Ok you can come in now." "Look I'm sorry but when Mr. Ronald said I would meet my partner I wasn't expecting my partner to be a girl." "It's ok when I was back home my brother walked in on me four times last year." "Well I'm Matthew, and what is your name?" "My name Andrea, nice to meet you Matthew." "Nice to meet you too Andrea and I promise not to walk in on you again." "Well I guess we had better get to bed. Which bunk do you want?" "I was always taught ladies first." "Oh why thank you not too often you still meet a gentleman. Um I guess I'll take bottom." "Ok I guess that means I got top." I jumped onto the top bunk and threw my shirt onto my backpack with perfect aim. "I hope that's all you take off." "Oh ha ha ha you're o so very funny. But don't worry that is all." "Goodnight Matthew." "Goodnight Andrea."

When I woke up, the truck had stopped so I looked out the window and saw we were at a gas station "Valerie wake up." She didn't wake up so I decided to wake her up a fun way. I slowly brushed my tail down her back, entwined it with her tail and let it crawl along her stomach. I knew her stomach was very ticklish, so I was fairly certain it would wake her up. Surprisingly it didn't wake her up, so I decided to do something interesting; I licked her face from the tip of her nose all the way up to her forehead. "Blaze! Really is that the only idea you could come up for waking me up?" "No I did try something else but it didn't work, so I decided to have some fun." I said with a big grin. "Oh yeah just having some fun." She said as she rolled her eyes. "C'mon we need to get out and see where we are." "Ok." As I went to the door it suddenly opened revealing a young man and his girlfriend "AH WOLVES! JOHN SAVE ME!" The moment the girl said this the entire parking lot started shouting and running for safety, but one guy ran to his truck and pulled out a shotgun "RUN!" I yelled at Valerie.

We ran as fast and as far as we could "Ok this should be far enough." I said gasping for air "I don't think I've ever run so hard or so far." "Yeah well I'm just glad we got away. We sat for a few minutes to catch our breath. "So now what do we do Blaze?" "Now we adventure the fun and real way." "How's that?" "By following roads, traveling by train, and a whole bunch of other stuff." "Ok, well I don't know about you but I'm hungry. You mind go getting us some dinner?" "Sure, it's also getting kind of late. If I go get dinner will you find shelter?" "Ok, meet back here?" "When you find shelter howl and I'll find you." "Ok, good hunting." "Thanks, good luck finding shelter."

As I walked off I picked up the scent of something I didn't know so I decided to follow it. After walking for about an hour I came to a campsite, the smell were some hotdogs and hamburgers cooking. "Dad is supper almost ready?" "Almost sweetie, it's just going to be a few more minutes. How about you get things set up, ok?" "Ok Dad." As the girl went into a camper the father took the hotdogs and hamburgers and followed her in. "Well it looks like it's not going to be hotdogs or hamburgers."

As I went away from the campsite I picked up the scent of something else and this time it wasn't human food, this time it was a mule deer buck. I stalked in closer until I was about ten feet away "I've got you now." I pounced on the buck and brought him down. I waited a few minutes for Valerie's howl and after a good while so I decided to howl first. Just as I was about to howl I heard Valerie's howl. As I dragged the deer to where Valerie's howl came from I saw a cozy looking den. I stopped about five feet away from the den "Valerie, where are you baby?" "I'm in the den 'baby'" "You're very funny Valerie." "Why thank you." When I got into the den I noticed it didn't go back very far but it was still big enough. "Nice pick, it doesn't go back very far though." "I know but we don't need it to go back very far." "Well dinner is right outside the den." "What'd you get for us?" "A type of deer that populates a majority of the United States." "Really and what is it called?" "It's called a mule deer, and to answer your next question it's called a mule deer because there's an animal called a mule that is a mix of a donkey and a horse and the horse has to give birth otherwise it's called a hinny; and the mule deer's look like a mule's ears." "Wow you sure do know a lot." "Thank you. Well let's go eat."

After we got through eating the sun was just starting to set "Would you look at that sunset." "Yeah it's really beautiful, especially since I'm with my guy." "Well no sunset could compare to the beauty of my girl." "Awww you're such a sweetheart." "C'mon it's getting late we should go in."

As the sun continued to set we went into the den to get the rest we would need to continue our adventure. Little did we know that as we went to sleep that a mass attack was happening back home, an attack that would affect our lives and the lives of our friends and family forever.

**What is going to happen back at the Central Pack, and how will this affect Blaze and Valerie? How much more of his past will Blaze discover? Find out in next time on My New Life.**


End file.
